


Eres También Amado Mi Capitán

by RosaMcCoy



Series: Eres También Amado Mi Capitán [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Jack, Eleventh Doctor Era, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Jack Feels, Jack-Centric, M/M, Multi, OCC - Freeform, POV Jack Harkness, Poor Jack
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:38:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3981787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaMcCoy/pseuds/RosaMcCoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ha pasado  mucho tiempo desde que el Capitán Jack Harkness haya visto al Doctor que sucedería Si se lo encuentra de nuevo y descubre que esta casado con River Song y le pide que viaje de nuevo con el. Slash Jack/Undécimo Doctor, River/Undécimo Doctor y Jack/River amistad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eres También Amado Mi Capitán

**Author's Note:**

> Aclaración: estos personajes no son míos solo la trama es mía.

Eres Amado También Mi Capitán

No puedo creer lo que estoy haciendo, solo a mí se me ocurre en viajar de nuevo con el Doctor y su bella esposa River, no sé cómo me convencieron de viajar con ellos, acepte porque estoy enamorado del Doctor, y más porque soy un masoquista al saber que jamás estaré con él, ya que él tiene a su hermosa esposa a su lado y por eso sé que nunca seré amado por el Doctor, todavía me acuerdo como los vi en aquel bar, donde me estaba emborrachando por la pérdida de Ianto y mi nieto.

Flash Back

Estaba tomando en un bar en un planeta desconocido, desahogando todas mis penas, las pérdidas que hizo que siempre tuviera pesadillas, por la muerte de mi amante, la pérdida de mi nieto Steven y el odio de mi hija porque asesine a mi propio nieto, también me ahogaba en el alcohol porque suponía que jamás volvería a ver al Doctor y decirle que lo amo, si como lo oyen el Capitán Jack Harkness está enamorado del Doctor, del Señor del Tiempo , desde que lo vi por primera vez me quede prendando del Doctor, pero sé que él jamás se fijaría en mí y más porque no nos hemos visto en casi cien años.

Tomé durante mucho tiempo, hasta que dos personas se acercaron a mi mesa, eran una pareja, el hombre era muy joven y guapo, llevaba pelo de disquete y una pajarita y tenía unos hermoso ojos azules, la mujer era hermosa con el pelo rubio y unos ojos marrones, me miraban con preocupación en su rosto yo solo los miro confundidos ni siquiera los conocía, veo como se sienta en la sillas en frente de mí.

\- Capitán Jack Harkness, cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que nos vimos – dijo el hombre con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, mientras veo que lleva su mano a la de su mujer debo de suponer ya que ambos llevan anillos de bodas. 

\- Lo siento nos conocemos, y como sabes mi nombre – exigí a la defensiva no sabía quién era este extraño y no me iba a dejar a intimidar por un joven que sabe mi nombre, miro como su sonrisa se desvanecía y me miraba con tristeza en su bello rostro, Dios Jack deja pensar así, él está casado.

\- Ya no me reconoces Jack, solo porque cambie de cuerpo ya no me recuerdas – dijo con tono triste y yo solo abro los ojos de sorpresa, no podía creer que era el hombre del cual estoy enamorado, con razón me sentía así con él, por Dios jamás pensé que lo volvería a ver a el Doctor.

\- ¿Doctor de verdad eres tú? – pregunte entrecortadamente, veo como otra vez esa hermosa sonrisa crecía de nuevo en su boca y eso hizo que saltara mi corazón.

\- Por supuesto que si Jack, soy el Doctor – contesto sonriendo – A por cierto Capitán Jack Harkness te presento a la profesora River Song mi esposa – dijo y con esas palabras mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos no podía creer que el Doctor se haya casado, ahora más que nunca sé que el Doctor no corresponderá mi amor, trato de sonreír, para que así no vean que me puse triste.

\- Mucho gusto profesora Song – dije sonando un poco entrecortado, espero que no se den cuenta, veo como ella estrecha su mano a la mía.

\- El placer es mío Capitán, el Doctor me ha hablado mucho de ti – me contesto con una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Espero que cosas buenas de mi – conteste forzosamente.

\- Por su puesto que si Jack le conté como viajábamos cuando estábamos con Rose y como vencimos al Maestro por primera vez – contesto con una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Que bien, no es que me queje y nada de eso, pero que están haciendo aquí Doctor – conteste, lo único que quería era estar solo y más por la sorpresa de que mi amor imposible está casado.

\- Vine por ti para que aceptes viajar con nosotros - dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, yo solo abro más los ojos con sorpresa, jamás pensé que el Doctor me invitaba otra vez a viajar con él.

\- No sé si sea conveniente Doctor, no quiero molestarlos – conteste y veo como me mira incrédulo.

\- No digas tonterías no serás una molesta cariño – dijo River entrando en la conversación y es idea mía o me llamo cariño.

\- Pero no quiero molestar de verdad – dije tímidamente.

\- No molestaras Jack, te he estado buscando a ti desde hace mucho tiempo para que viajes conmigo y no me voy a rendir hasta que digas que si vendrás con nosotros – dijo mirándome serio.

\- Yo que tú le diría que si Capitán, él es muy terco y no se moverá de aquí hasta que tu aceptes Jack – dijo mi nombre por primera vez y sentía raro viniendo de ella.

\- Esta bien iré con ustedes – dije al fin, solo espero que mi corazón y yo no salgamos heridos en medio de esto, veo como el Doctor salta de la silla emocionado y se acerca a mí y me levanta mientras me abraza a él y deja caer un beso en mi mejilla.

\- Ya verás que no te arrepentirás Jack, viajaremos como en los viejos tiempos – dijo con una enorme sonrisa, mientras me arrastraba a la TARDIS, River siguiéndonos por detrás con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Fin Flash Back

Aquí estoy ahora después de cuatro meses desde aquel día en el bar, yo todavía me pregunto si hice bien o no en venir, aunque cuando cruzaba a la consola y veía que el Doctor y River se besaban, mi corazón se rompía en mil pedazos y me daba cuenta que solo estoy siendo un intruso, aunque el Doctor y River me digan lo contrario.

Ahora me encontraba acostado en la cama llorando como un niño, ya que hoy vi como ellos hacían el amor en la cocina, debo decir que fue un accidente, ya que iba a prepararme algo de comer, cuando de repente escucho unos gemido saliendo de la cocina y vi solo por un momento como el Doctor le hacia el amor, y por eso me regrese a mi habitación en silencio para que no se dieran cuenta que estuve allí, y encerrarme a llorar como si fuera un bebe, yo sabía que jamás seré amado por el Doctor, pero aun así me dolía que él no se diera como me afectaba cuando estaba con su mujer.

Durante largo tiempo estuve en posición fetal llorando, hasta que sentí unos suaves dedo acariciando mi cabello con suavidad, me tense de inmediato a saber que podría ser el Doctor y me viera en un estado vulnerable, me volteo a ver quién es y me sorprendo veo que es River que estaba acariciando mi cabello, mirándome preocupada en su rostro.

\- ¿Oh cariño te encuentras bien? – me pregunto con una voz muy preocupada, ya se me hacia lo normal de mundo que River me llamaba cariño, y a decir verdad ella es una persona muy amorosa y muy bondadosa ya sabía por qué el Doctor se enamoró de ella, es muy comprensiva y se preocupa demasiado por nosotros ya sea con él o yo, ella procura que estemos bien de ánimo, pero ahora yo no estaba muy bien de ánimos y más porque vi lo que estaba haciendo el Doctor con ella.

\- Si, River estoy bien – respondí y veo que ella no cree lo que dije.

\- Entonces por que estas llorando Jack – siguió preguntando sin dejar acariciar mi cabello.

\- Solo me acuerdo de cómo murieron las personas que más amo – mentí, bueno no de todo ya que siempre me acordaba en como vi morir a Ianto en mis brazos o matar a Steven que hace que más lagrimas caigan en mis ojos.

\- No mientas Jack sé que lloras por algo más dime, puedes confiar en mi – contesto con voz maternal, mientras seguía acariciando mi pelo.

\- No puedo River, por favor no lo puedo decir – conteste, no sé cómo reaccionaría si se entera que estoy enamorado de su marido.

\- Tiene que ver esto entre el Doctor y yo – me pregunto yo sentí que mi sangre se congelaba a saber que dio en el blanco – Por tu reacción creo que lo es, pero no es sobre mi sino con el Doctor, tú estás enamorado de él no es verdad – siguió diciendo, pero con voz tranquila, mientras que yo lo único que hago es llorar confirmando que es verdad que amo al Doctor.

\- Si River, lo amo, lo amo como no tienes idea, lo he amado desde que lo vi por primera vez, en el bombardeo de Londres jamás pensé que me iba enamorar de alguien en mi vida, antes era un estafador, un casanova y siempre me acostaba con todas las personas que se me cruzaban en mi camino, pero cuando conocí al Doctor, cambio mi vida por completo - nunca pensé enamorarme -, pero sabía que el Doctor era imposible para mí, en cuando nos vimos en Valiant mis sentimientos no habían cambiado hacia él, aunque tenía a Ianto y me hizo feliz hasta que murió, pero no lo amaba como amo al Doctor y como dije sé que él jamás se enamorara de mí ya que te tiene a ti River, eres la persona, más hermosa e inteligente que el Doctor haya conocido, y espero que tú le puedas ser feliz, ya que yo no lo voy a ser, yo jamás seré amado – explote en decir mi mayor secreto a River, mientras sentía que más lagrimas caían en mis ojos, siento de pronto River me comienza abrazarme yo le correspondo como si fuera un salvavidas, estuvimos abrazados durante largo tiempo, hasta que por fin nos separamos, veo que ella también tenía lágrimas en sus ojos, pero no sabía si eran de felicidad o tristeza.

\- Oh pobre Jack, si tú supieras que tus sentimientos son correspondidos qué harías – me contesto, yo solo la miro en shock.

\- Que quieres decir con eso de que mis sentimientos son correspondidos – pregunte temerosamente, sintiendo como mi corazón se aceleraba más de la cuenta.

\- Que el Doctor también te ama Capitán, aunque también me ama a mí, pero el Doctor siempre estuvo enamorado de ti desde que te conoció, solo que no lo dijo fue porque es un cobarde, por qué crees que fuimos a buscarte hace cuatro meses en aquel bar, fue porque el Doctor me confeso que te amaba y que necesitaba estar cerca de ti, yo al principio estaba sorprendida, pero nunca estuve enojada de que estuviera enamorado de ti, lo comprendía, cuando me hablaba de ti todas las noches, a veces ni podía dormir, pensando en el día que se separaron en el Valiant si se hubiera declarado, pero por cobarde no lo hizo, sé que él te ama de una manera, de que el me ama a mí de una manera diferente, es por eso que el Doctor te fue a buscar no quería que estuvieras solo más tiempo, porque él sabía que tú estabas enamorado de él, no me preguntes como lo sé, ya que él no sabe cómo él se dio cuenta de tus sentimientos hacia él, pero te diré una cosa el Doctor jamás dejo de buscarte, desde que nos conocimos no dejo su búsqueda y no me importa compartir a mi marido, total quiero que ustedes sean felices y más tu Capitán Jack Harkness que has sufrido mucho sin él, tú también vas a ser amado Capitán – dijo yo solo la mire con más lágrimas en mis mejillas, mientras la vuelvo abrazar y ella me corresponde de la misma manera, no podía creer lo que River me estaba diciendo de que el Doctor me amaba y de que ella estaba de acuerdo de que puedo estar con su marido debo estar soñando, pero sé que es real, - nos vimos con unas sonrisas en el rostro -.

\- Es enserio lo que me dices River el Doctor de verdad me ama – conteste con voz tímida, en eso escucho unos pasos que entraban en la habitación y veo que es el Doctor mirándome con amor y preocupación en sus ojos azules. 

\- Por supuesto que te amo Jack Harkness todo lo que te ha dicho River es la verdad, yo te he amado desde que nos vimos en Londres, para ese entonces yo era un completo cobarde, pero me di cuenta que después de que paso lo de Valiant que no quería perderte, aunque me dolió mucho que no querías viajar conmigo, me espere a esta regeneración, para ir a buscarte y decirte que te amo y que me arrepiento de que no te lo haya dicho antes, por eso quería que viajaras conmigo cuando nos rencontramos en el bar yo no quiero que estés solo, sé que has sufrido mucho por las muertes de tus seres queridos y lo tenías que soportar tú mismo, pero ahora nos tienes a River y a mí y no tendrás que estar solo y te juro que no te dañare mi Capitán eres una de las personas más importantes en mi vida y como dice River tú serás amado mi Capitán como que dejo de llamarme el Doctor si no cumplo esta promesa – me contesto y camino hasta mí y me besa yo le correspondo ansioso sus labios que sabían a plátano y a tea una combinación perfecta, siento como me acuesta en la cama con suavidad, mientras nos besábamos hasta que nos tuvimos que dejar de besarnos por falta de aire, vemos al alrededor y vemos a River en la puerta.

\- Los dejare solos por un tiempo voy a ir a nadar que se diviertan, y Jack cariño cuando terminen quiero que me digas que te pareció estar con mi marido – dijo eso con una enorme sonrisa, yo me sonrojo por su comentario y veo que el Doctor también lo hace, miro como River se ríe y se retira de la habitación cerrando la puerta.

-Sin duda esto es algo incómodo, de que tu esposa acepte que yo me pueda acostarme contigo – dije unos minutos de que se fue River, el Doctor me mira sonriendo, mientras me abraza yo le correspondo el abrazo.

\- River sabía perfectamente que yo estoy enamorado por ti, y hemos acordado que yo me puedo acostarme contigo, para nada está enojada, es más ella está muy contenta de que por fin supieras que yo te amo, no sabes cómo se quejaba cuando te mencionaba, que si no me declaraba contigo, que me iba dejar dormido en la alberca, hasta que nos hayamos acostado – dijo con un puchero en su bello rostro y yo le doy un corto beso que me corresponde enseguida.

\- Nunca pensé que eso sucedería Doctor que tú me amaras, pero como supiste que estaba enamorado de ti – pregunte curioso y veo como se sonroja, mientras me da un beso en mi frente.

\- Por supuesto que te amo Capitán Jack Harkness jamás lo dudes mi Capitán, y en como supe que tú me amabas eras muy fácil de leerte mi amor, desde la primera vez que pisaste en la TARDIS te ponías muy nervioso, cuando te acercabas a mí y me preguntabas sobre mi nave, allí di inicios de que comenzabas a sentir cosas por mí, pero pasando el tiempo cuando nos rencontramos en el fin del universo vi tu dolor y amor cuando nos vimos, allí supe que tú estabas enamorado de mí, y yo por miedo no dije nada y fue demasiado tarde cuando nos despedimos después de lo de Valiant, espero que me puedas perdonarme Jack – me dijo con una tristeza en su hermoso rostro, yo llevo mis labios en los suyos y lo beso con delicadeza como si se fuera a romper.

\- No tengo nada de que perdonarte amor, yo como iba a saber que desde entonces que tu sentías lo mismo por mí, pero olvidémonos de eso, ahora estamos juntos y nunca nos separaremos – dije mientras ahora él era que me besaba a mí con un poco de agresividad, yo jamás pensé que sería de esa manera en esa rencarnación, pero sí que me sorprendió bastante de cómo agarro el control de la situación.

\- Bueno en donde estábamos cuando River se fue del cuarto – dijo el Doctor cuando nos separamos del beso y veo como comenzaba a quitarse su saco y la pajarita – Ah sí donde comienzo a quitarte la ropa y te hago el amor – dijo y antes de que conteste me besa y yo le correspondo con ansias, siento como me quita mis tirantes y mi camisa yo le hago lo mismo a el hasta dejando nuestros pechos descubiertos, veo como me empieza a besar por mi pecho mientras trata de quitarme mis pantalones dejándome en mis bóxers negros, yo también le imito y lo dejo en bóxers grises se veía totalmente sexy así, llevo mis manos a su pecho y comienzo acarícialo, mientras siento sus labios otra vez en los míos, mientras nos quitamos nuestros bóxers y ahora si estábamos completamente desnudos, yo no lo dejo de mirar embobado.

\- Te gusta lo que ves – yo solo asiento entusiasmado – Porque todo lo que ves es tuyo – siguió diciendo sonriendo, mientras buscaba en sus pantalones debo de suponer el lubricante, mientras lo busca yo veo su hermoso trasero, veo que saca al fin el lubricante y se unta un dedo, se acuesta encima de mí, mientras comienza a besarme, siento como dirige su dedo a mi entradas y lo introduje con suavidad dejándome sacar un gemido de placer en su boca, no sé cuánto tiempo estuvo moviendo su precioso dedo hasta que lo saco y yo solo gemí con tristeza – Tranquilo, Capitán ya verás que lo disfrutaras confías en mi – dijo mientras se untaba rápidamente su polla.

\- Si Doctor confió en ti siempre lo hare – conteste gimiendo de placer cuando se metió por completo a mí, yo llevo mis manos a su cuello y comienzo a besarlo, mientras el empieza moverse dentro de mí, no sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, hasta siento que una de sus manos va a mi miembro olvidado y comienza acariciarlo y eso hace que separe su boca de la mía – Ohh… Doctor… - grite de placer, mientras veo que una sonrisa infantil salía en sus labios, mientras comenzaba a mover mi polla de nuevo y eso hizo que lo besara de nuevo, hasta que separo sus labios de los míos y me hablo en mi oreja.

\- Oh Jack, que estrecho eres mi amor, no sabes lo estrecho que eres cariño, pero ya es tiempo de que nos corramos mi amor, córrete quiero ver cómo te vienes en mi mano – dijo con voz sensual y eso hizo que me corriera en su manos gritando su nombre, siento que su semen entra a mi interior y así supe que se corrió el también, se separó con cuidado de mí y se acostó a lado mío y me acerco más a él para qué descansara mi cabeza en su pecho escuchando los doble latidos de sus corazones latían de prisa.

\- Te gusto Jack, te encanto de que te hice mío – dijo con voz un poco cansada, mientras acariciaba mi cabello con suavidad.

\- Si, Doctor no solo me encanto sino que me fascino, no sabes cómo desee que este día llegara – conteste con una sonrisa en mi rostro mientras besaba su pecho.

\- Lo sé yo también deseaba eso Jack, siempre soñé con decirte que te amo, y que siempre estaremos juntos, no te dejare solo otra vez te lo juro mi amor – dijo mientras sentía un beso en mi frente.

\- Lo se Doctor yo también soñaba con decirte que te amo cuando nos encontrábamos, aunque me sorprendí bastante que estuvieras casado, cuando lo supe sentí que mi corazón se rompía en mil pedazos al pensar que nunca te iba decir te amo, y más porque hoy te vi cómo le hacías el amor en la cocina, pensé que no tenía una oportunidad contigo - dije eso un poco de tristeza veo como el Doctor me abraza más a él y me da un pequeño beso en mis labios.

\- Lo sé, te vi cuando quisiste entrar a la cocina, vi tu cara de tristeza y pánico cuando nos viste, es por eso que decidí que era hora de confesar mis sentimientos, River me pidió que fuera ella hablar contigo en primer lugar, para que supieras que ella está de acuerdo en nuestra relación – contesto con un toque de tristeza – Lo siento por pensar que solo quería a River, sentí también tu dolor cuando me besaba con ella en frente de ti de verdad que lo siento Jack – siguió diciendo con arrepentimiento y yo llevo mis labios a los suyos.

\- Te perdono Doctor, siempre lo hare y gracias por decime que me amas no sabes cómo esas palabras significan mucho para mí - dije mientras me acomodaba otra vez en su pecho, mientras siento que renueva sus caricias en mi cabello y nos empieza a tapar con las sabanas.

-Lo que dije es verdad Jack yo te amo y daría cualquier cosa para que seas feliz Capitán, tú también serás amado mi Capitán pase lo que pase estaremos juntos y nos enfrentaremos a quien sea para que podamos ser feliz te amo Jack Harkness – contesto besándome de nuevo en mis labios.

\- Yo también te amo Doctor y siempre lo hare – le conteste con una enorme sonrisa, mientras nos besamos.

No podía creer lo que me estaba pasando, jamás pensé que el Doctor me amaría, a pesar de que está casado con una mujer Hermosa e inteligente, el me ama, me amo desde que nos conocimos en el bombardeo de Londres, nunca pensé que el correspondería mis sentimientos y sé que de ahora en adelante seré feliz al estar con el hombre que amo, y con una mujer esplendida que comprendió lo que sentíamos el Doctor y yo, por eso jamás me arrepentiré en aceptar la oferta del Doctor cuando nos encontramos en aquel Bar en aceptar a viajar con él y su esposa, si no fuera por eso jamás estaríamos juntos y por fin en más de cien años soy completamente feliz a lado de mi Doctor.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustando la historia.  
> En homenaje al Capitán Jack Harkness por cumplir 10 años que entro a Doctor Who. Sin No hubiera entrado no seria lo mismo la serie


End file.
